Valentine's Day
by laughing senseless
Summary: For VampireMassacre! Oneshot about Alex In Wonderland! Alex/Devin Slash Yaoi M/M Cute little oneshot about before Alex and Devin went to Wonderland. I do not own these amazing characters! I'm just borrowing them from VampireMassacre.


The classroom door open with a cheerful cry of, "Valentine's Day Grams!" Girls began chatting eagerly, attempting to guess who would be getting what and from whom.

I let my bangs fall over my face, hiding my eyes as they darted over to the corner of the room. An oblivious boy was drawing in a sketchbook. He worked furiously and passionately, his wrist making broad swipes across the paper. I watched, transfixed, as he paused. He tilted his head at an angle and then continued drawing. Only this time, he was meticulous and gentle. His pencil caressed the paper with soft little strokes. He was absorbed in his work, the pure concentration endearing.

I looked up as I belatedly realized the class had gone silent. My peers had their jaws dropped, and my science teacher seemed bewildered.

"Are you certain?" Mr. Smith asked, his eyes locked on the student council's delivery box.

"I-" The girl stood there uneasily, her eyes wide. "There's- there's about fourteen Valentine's day teddy bears in here for an Alex Daratrazanoff."

"But! But!" The teacher spluttered, his moustache twitching. "There's not even an Alex Daratrazanoff in here!"

I sighed in frustration. These people were idiots.

"Yes, Mr. Smith?" A hesitant voice called out. Heads swivelled to the pale boy in the corner, his sketchbook set down and his pencil nervously clenched in his hand.

"Ah, question, Mister, er, well...Hum. Who are you?" The teacher squinted, frowning in disapproval, as if the boy was at fault.

"I-" The boy began, looking a bit upset.

"Shut it, emo!" Keith called out, snickering as the boy flushed when Mr. Smith asked, "Question, Mister Emo?"

God I hated people.

"Um, you called my name; I'm Alex Daratrazanoff. I thought..." He trailed off uncertainly as the whole class gasped. Then outrages cries erupted.

"No way in hell did someone buy teddy bears for him!"

"That emo kid gets some but I don't?!"

"Did you do this as a prank?"

"What the hell is going on?"

"Shut it, man, it wasn't me!"

I watched as Alex nervously fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt. Understanding bloomed on his face as the student council member dropped the box on his desk. The class became silent again at the thump when it landed.

"For...me?" He asked quietly. He hesitantly dug a pale hand into the box, pulling out a white fluffy teddy bear holding a heart that read, "You're bear-y cute!" His skin flushed prettily as he held the plushy tightly to his side. He sat there, face red, and waited. When no one moved, his blush faded and he looked even more bewildered. He peered into the large box and yelped. "All- all of these are mine?!" His gorgeous green eyes were wide and his cheeks had regained their vivid blush.

Mr. Smith cleared his throat. "Alright, let's, er, get back to talking about science, shall we?

As the attention shifted from the boy to the teacher, he slowly put away his pencil and sketchbook. Then, Alex sat there with a soft smile, fingers clutching the white fur of the teddy.

I grinned.

Anonymous teddy bear Valentine's Day grams. It made this school just a little bear-able. Fifty dollars for teddy bears and a shocked school was more than worth that shy smile and blush from Alex as he held his teddy snugly.

I looked at the pale, beautiful boy again. His head tilted down, his thin arms wrapped around the bear- my bear. One of many. He was adorable. And I admired my handiwork as the smile on his face radiated joy and delight.

Soon. Soon, I would approach him. But for now, just seeing him like this was enough. Just that smile that I had caused- the knowledge that I could make him shine this way. It was empowering, and I grinned easily.

One day, Alex Daratrazanoff would be mine. And one day I will remind him of this moment. And one day, he'll be Alex James. Hopefully.

But for now, I sat there and marveled at the beauty called Alex.


End file.
